1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a note board apparatus configured for releasable attachment to an object such as a book, and a kit including a storage unit configured to store and organize one or more such note board apparatuses.
2. Background of Related Art
Pads and books, useful for taking notes at events such as seminars, educational classes, meetings and the like, are well known in the art. Notepads may be bound or constructed as a folder having loose pages inserted within. There are also notepads arranged with sections to organize and separate different events within the notepad. Unfortunately, these types of notepads may be difficult to use in situations where there is no writing surface available for the user to rest the notepad during use. During certain events, users may need to hold a book or other object such as a Bible during a Bible study class or seminar, in addition to a notepad. In this setting it would be desirable to attach a notepad to the book (or the Bible as the case may be). This would eliminate the problem of juggling the two items, while at the same time attempting to record and write notes in the notepad.
After notes are recorded in a typical notepad, the user may desire to store and organize the notes to use for later reference. Standard notepads typically lack an adequate means to store and organize them. Thus, there is a desire and need in the art for a notepad that is attachable to an object, such as a book, to aid in note taking activities combined with a need in the art for a storage unit configured to store and organize such notepads.